cawfandomcom-20200216-history
HVF: Do It For America
Hogan Vs. Flair: Do It For America ''' was HVF's 8th show. It was broadcasted on HVF's Youtube channel on May 5th, 2011, ironically on Cinco de Mayo and coincidentally the same week as Osama bin Laden's death. '''Commentators Lead: Joe Lexington Color: "Caveman" Carl Touretta Build Up A hype video was released that featured the Team Flair Future Endeavors Club match. - Ric Flair had enough of his team members consistent losing and chose to make sweeping changes to his team roster. Team Flair's "Big 4" were paired into tag teams with the losing team removed not only from Team Flair but from HVF altogether. To ensure a fair outcome, Flair booked himself as the referee for the contest. - Hogan's continued battle with Greenich Vince was escalated into a steel cage match between the two. Unsure of his odds and recent losing streak, Hogan called out to his friend and Cover Band team captain Kevin Nash to partake in the match in a group effort to send a message to the Federation President. - MEAT Stasiak has become recently paranoid and exposing the truth of his fellow roster members. While looking into the HVF record book it claimed that H3 is undefeated since arriving at One Million Dollars. However, H3 did in fact lose at Pilot Match in the Kevin Nash Burial Gauntlet Match but this was never recognized in the books as a loss. If MEAT won the match he would expose this error and have the corrections made. - Val Venis has embarked on a recent "friends with benefits" interest with Torrie Wilson. Wilson has become the target of Team Flair's Linda Hogan beginning at One Million Dollars when Hogan was given her first loss. The Manwomanbeast herself agreed that if Val came over to her hotel room for "a wrestling match" that she would leave them alone. Matches (H) denotes Team Hogan (F) denotes Team Flair (W) denotes Team Weed (CB) denotes Cover Band (Fed) denotes Federation Tunica Street Fight Rob Van Dam (W) vs. TF British (Fed) vs. Rookie Orton (H) vs. King of HotSoup (CB) Match ended in a draw when Rob Van Dam and TF British made simultaneous pinfalls Penthouse Rubber Match Val Venis vs. Linda Hogan (F) Val Venis def. Linda Hogan by pinfall after a DDT Team Flair Future Endeavors Club Match (Ric Flair guest referee; Losing team leaves HVF) Maven & DDP vs. Bowling Shirt & Jenna Morasca Bowling Shirt & Jenna Morasca def. Maven & DDP by pinfall when Jenna pinned Maven with a splash As a result of the match, Maven and DDP are gone from HVF MEAT Stasiak (H) vs. H3 (Fed) (w/ Tits McGee) H3 def. MEAT Stasiak by pinfall with an Ultimate Insult Popcorn Match Scotty 2 Hotty vs. Vance Archer Vance Archer def. Scotty 2 Hotty by pinfall with a suplex MAIN EVENT Federated Steel Cage Match Hulk Hogan (H) vs. Kevin Nash (CB) vs. Greenich Vince (Fed) Greeninch Vince won when he escaped the cage first Awards The Producers Award went to Val Venis vs. Linda Hogan as decided by the show's producers. The Fans Choice Award went to the Federated Steel Cage main event. Category:Hogan Vs Flair